Currently there are existing self contained emergency shut down systems sold by Emerson Process Management (No known patent, Bettis service manual # I-0019 Rev 4 and Bettis catalog # 45.00), Wood Group (U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,918 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,900 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,133), Stream-Flo Industries (No known patent, Steam-Flo catalog # 05/03) and Argus Machine Company (CD Patent 2,266,806, Argus catalog # 5000-1-3000-01/02). All of these systems are designed to control the emergency shut down closure of valves on oil and gas wellheads. Typically these systems are designed with a significantly larger number of proprietary components. A larger total number of proprietary components used in the cited emergency shut down systems leads to unreliability.